


Pure

by CheetahLeopard2 (orphan_account)



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off of my childhood friend's date, Cute, Fluff, He gave me permission to post this dw, M/M, THIS IS SO PURE, They haven't kissed yet, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Their third date had some cute factors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Okay so first off, love ya' Braidy. Love ya' Kalene. May you be forever happy  
> Braidy, I made you Tooru because you deserve all the love  
> Kalene, I made you Tetsurou because you are just as sweet and spicy

It had been an amazing concert. A great third date. 

They had decided to take an uber home. Tetsurou laughs, both of them high on sugar and bright lights and adrenalin.  

Tooru climbs into the back, the cushioned seats a welcome thing for his tired self.

Tetsurou climbs in behind him, much more awake and very happy with the glowing devil horns that had appeared on his head at some point during the night.

Tooru leans over as soon as Tetsurou is settled to lay his head comfortably on his shoulder.

Tetsurou grins to himself, having no intention of letting Tooru sleep.

The first thing he tries is putting the glowing horns in front of Toorus eyes, which, while getting his attention, does little to combat the tiredness.

 “Nooo,” Tooru whines, “I wanna sleeeeppppp.”

“No.” Tetsurou is just as out of it, like it’s 5 am on the third consecutive all-nighter, “No you gets no sleep.”

“Pweaaaaasseee.” Tooru can barely keep his eyes open.

Tetsurou grabs Toorus hand, only the third time to have done so, “Noooo.”

Heat flushes Toorus face and he can tell it’s cherry red, “O-okay. I-I won’t sleep then.”

 

The uber driver smiles to themself at such a pure couple.

 

(later that night)

 

They were just playing games. Then it became a slap war. From there they know how it became a wrestling war.

Tetsurou grabs Tooru’s wrist and pushes him back slightly, laugh on the edge of his lips.

Tooru, not one to let go of a challenge, puts his hand on Tetsurou’s chest and pushes back.

This dissolves into further battle until Tooru has Tetsurou caged against the back of the couch, hands on either side of Tetsurous face and almost straddling him.

Tetsurou’s still laughing, not realizing their position for a few more moments.

Tooru can feel his breath coming faster and faster as Tetsurou’s laughs fade into a soft smile and his arms go to hang around Tooru’s neck.

Tetsurou leans forward and so does Tooru slightly, foreheads resting against each other and golden eyes staring into chestnut ones. 

They stay like this for a while.

Just breathing.

Just taking each other in.

Just enjoying each other’s company.

Just absorbing each other’s warmth. 

And then Tetsurou breaks the moment by blowing a raspberry and rolling away.

  
They love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Kalene did not blow a Raspberry but fapped then rolled away.


End file.
